Ticket to Hell
by Blufle
Summary: Sequel to “Secrets That Kill”. Three years after she ran away from home, Mei Li and Jiang Wei are finally engaged to be married. Unfortunate circumstances cause the young prophetess to doubt her love for her fiance... full summary inside
1. Prologue

**_Ticket to Hell_ **

**Okay everyone... here it is! The sequel! I know, I know, I said I wouldn't start it until I finished the Harvest Moon fic ... but I couldn't help myself. The prologue and chapter 1 are already typed up, so I figured I might as well post them and get it started. A couple more things: I probably won't update as fast as I did with Secrets That Kill, since I'm currently writing another fic and school will be starting soon. So... I think that's it! Oh yes, and remember, this is a _prologue_ so please no comments on how short it was ... it's supposed to be that way. Thank you and enjoy. **

Summary: Sequel to "Secrets That Kill". Three years after she ran away from home, Mei Li and Jiang Wei are finally engaged to be married. Unfortunate circumstances cause the young prophetess to doubt her love for her fiancé, not to mention evil Wei ruler Cao Pi has heard of Mei Li's gift and wants it for his own …

Prologue

"Mommy, mommy!" a little five year old boy said as he ran towards his mother.

"What is it, honey?" the pregnant woman asked as she busied herself writing a letter. The young three-year-old on her lap wiggled and bounced around. Was she crazy? She already had two little ones and here she was about to have a third one. The house would be chaos once this one was born. She was already up each night with her little three year old, getting her drinks of water, singing her to sleep. When the newborn came along, the crying would not only wake up her but the other little ones as well, and then she and her husband would be rocking them all to sleep at once. It was worth it, though, she thought to herself as she smiled with joy listening to her son speak.

"Daddy says that granma'n'grandpa are comin' over today. When are dey gonna get here?"

"I didn't know they were coming!" the boy's mother said. "It must be a surprise." She leaned in close to her son's face and looked him in the eye with mock seriousness. "Did your daddy tell you not to tell me?"

The little boy thought for a moment, then nodded vigorously. "Yeah I fink so. I can't really remember."

She laughed and tickled his stomach, causing him to buckle down with laughter. "Then we'll just have to act surprised when they show up, huh?" The little boy agreed and ran off before his mother could torture him with more tickling.

Just then the woman's husband walked in. He went over to where the woman sat at her desk, still holding the wriggling three-year-old, and he picked the toddler up off his wife's lap. He held her close to his face, rubbing his nose against the little girl's, causing her to giggle with delight.

"Shouldn't this little one be down for her nap?"

"Yes it's just about that time, isn't it?" his wife asked, looking out the window to see if she could see the position of the sun. "Just let me finish up this letter and then I'll put her to bed."

"You don't have to, dear, I'll do it." He said, leaning down to give her a loving kiss.

"Oh, thank you." She responded, looking at him fondly and getting back to writing her letter where she left off.

_My husband just took my little daughter off to be put down for her nap. Sorry but that interruption made me forget where I was in my train of thought! Oh yes I remember now. I know the last letter I wrote you was many years ago, and I thought we should keep in touch so I started writing you this one. So much has happened over the last couple years. I know you already know the first half of the story, but that's just the beginning. My life has been so eventful you could almost make a book out of it! Well, I'm sure you remember what happened in the end of my last letter. This is where everything started getting difficult (as if the first half my life wasn't hard enough) and well, some of the actions I took could have earned me a one way ticket to hell. But this is my life, and this is my story …_


	2. An Important Announcement

**Okay hopefully you guys don't mind a little Jiang WeixMei Li fluff, heh, cuz there is a little bit. Btw there is also something that is historically inaccurate in here, I know you'll all know when you read it, but I had to make it that way in order for the story. **

**Don't get used to the fast updates ... the only reason I added chapter 1 so fast was because it was already typed up and I know that the prologue wasn't that long. Also, this is the _second_ time I've forgotten the disclaimer for one of my stories, so once again, I'll be sticking it here in the second chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warriors and never will... unfortunately. **

Chapter One

Mei Li awoke on a beautiful spring morning, breathing in the flower-scented air before opening her eyes and completely ruining the dreamlike mood. A gentle breeze blew in through her open window, moving her tousled hair across her face. She couldn't help but smile as she realized what it was today. Exactly three years ago today, she rode home on Liu Bei's horse with an injured Jiang Wei resting on her back. Together they walked into the large building situated in Shu, trying not to wake anyone up. Their efforts were useless though, as Zhuge Liang and Yue Ying were already up. They went into the library and explained everything that happened. As their conversation had ended in the early hours of the morning, the four went immediately to bed afterwards, but not before Jiang Wei gave her a very long good night kiss, officially making them a couple. And they had been a couple for three years to the day.

She had turned twenty not too long ago, and even though Mei Li was older and more mature now, she still got the same fluttery feeling every time she saw Jiang Wei or was with him. She thought about the young man, two years older than her, and the first words she remembered saying to him. _"Hi,"_ she had said. _"And no, I don't remember you."_ It still made her laugh.

Li pulled herself out of bed and ran a brush through her hair, deciding to go to breakfast in her pajamas as she did almost every morning. Most of the other people were dressed the by time they ate breakfast, but Mei Li was too lazy to do so. Besides, it wasn't breakfast if you didn't eat it in your pajamas.

As she walked out the door, Jiang Wei was walking down the hallway. She shut the door and waited for him to catch up with her. Stopping to give her a hug and a brief kiss, Jiang Wei greeted her warmly.

"Good morning," he said. "Do you know what today is?"

"Of course," she answered. "Three years ago today you rescued me from that man … who's name I still don't know." She said, finding it odd that she still hadn't asked Zhuge Liang what it was.

"Are you kidding?" he said. "I didn't do a thing. Zhang He was the one that saved you." Mei Li smiled at him and he smiled back. "But I got the girl."

"Yes you did," she answered, wrapping her arms around his neck. "And you gave me that kiss."

"The one that went like this?" He said, leaning down to kiss her.

"Hi guys!" Xing Cai said stepping out of her bedroom door, the one that happened to be right next to Mei Li's. The two immediately pulled away and Mei Li sighed quietly. Xing Cai always came around at the most inconvenient times. She smiled slightly though; the chipper girl was her friend and was always in a good mood. The only time she was ever sad was when her best friend Guan Ping died three years ago. She could tell Xing Cai still missed him whenever Jiang Wei and Mei Li showed affection for each other, because even though they were 'only friends' Li knew that Xing Cai had liked him more than just that. Sadly enough ever since Guan Ping died Xing Cai didn't have anybody else to consider a significant other. Li felt sorry for her and did her best not to hurt her feelings or bring up the past too much.

"Hi Xing Cai." Li answered. "Ready for breakfast?"

"Yeah I am." She replied. "Let's go. I heard someone say last night that Liu Bei has an important announcement to make."

"I wonder what it could be?" Li wondered aloud.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough." Xing Cai answered.

The three of them walked to the dining hall and sat down, ready for breakfast. Many of the early risers were already there, such as Zhuge Liang and Yue Ying. Li knew it was useless to ask the two of them what they thought the important announcement would be, she was sure they already knew and weren't going to tell. She smiled at the strategist and his wife when she sat down; they were like parents to her, especially since her real parents died when she was only six years old. She had actually studied as an apprentice under Zhuge Liang, but it proved to be too difficult to teach two students, as Jiang Wei was also an apprentice of the Prime Minister's, so Li 'resigned' from the position after a year and a couple months. Besides, she was sure Jiang Wei would make a better strategist for Liu Bei than she would.

When the leader finally came in and sat down, the meal began. Everybody engaged in simple conversation, but no one questioned Liu Bei as to what the important announcement was. Some were even beginning to wonder if he forgot that he had something to say in the first place. He made no reference to it and only ate his meal in calm silence.

"I'm beginning to think that he might not announce it until much later, Wei." Mei Li said to Jiang Wei who was sitting next to her. "But I'm getting impatient. I want to know what it is. I don't suppose you have any idea?"

He just shrugged and kept eating. She looked at him suspiciously. He never was good at lying. "You do know don't you?"

"You're talking to Zhuge Liang's apprentice, Li. If he knows something, chances are I know it too."

"What?" She said not too loudly so as not to cause a ruckus. "And you didn't tell me?"

"Well, Zhuge Liang told me not to tell anybody. And besides I only found out last night. You would have only known for a few more hours than everybody else."

Li didn't have the chance to answer because Liu Bei stood up at that very moment. He didn't need to do anything else to get attention; everybody was already waiting for him to make the announcement anyway.

"As you all probably know, I have something to tell everyone today. About a week ago, a –"

A servant entering the room interrupted Liu Bei by clearing his throat. "So sorry," the servant said. "But there is a gentleman at the door who is wondering if you might accept him for lodging. He needs a place to stay."

Li immediately thought back to when she came to this place and needed somewhere to stay. They all accepted her without question, and she figured that the servant didn't even need to ask permission to have this gentleman stay with them.

"Well, yes, bring him in." Liu Bei said immediately. "Show him to a room and let him join us for breakfast after I have made my announcement."

The servant bowed in respect and obedience and went back to the door to let the man in. Once he left the room, Liu Bei continued with what he had been saying earlier.

"As I was saying, about a week ago a messenger from Wu arrived here with a letter from Sun Jian regarding an effort at peace. He offered to give his daughter, Sun Shang Xiang, in marriage to me as a sort of alliance agreement. The messenger has been staying here with us until I am ready to give news back to Sun Jian as my answer. And, after talking it over with Zhuge Liang, we decided that the marriage will take place. The messenger will deliver this letter," he said, holding up a piece of paper. "and Sun Shang Xiang will arrive by carriage within the next two weeks, and we will be wed." There was immediate conversation afterwards regarding what Liu Bei had just said. Their lord was getting married? This certainly was something worthy of the title 'important announcement'.

"Wow this is so exciting!" Xing Cai said, turning to Mei Li. "We'll get to attend a wedding! I wonder what Sun Shang Xiang is like?"

Li shrugged. "I don't know. I'm looking forward to all this, though. This certainly is big news!"

The talk went around the room of Liu Bei's marriage to Sun Shang Xiang for a long time. People who normally ate fast and then left for other duties lingered to talk of the recent announcement. Many congratulated Liu Bei, which Mei Li thought was strange because he wasn't marrying for love; he was marrying for political reasons. Unless they were congratulating him about gaining that political power, which made more sense, at least to Mei Li. She was glad she had found someone to love. Poor Xing Cai, Mei Li thought, there has to be someone around here for her.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the stranger that had knocked on the door entered the room. He was a young man, very secretive looking, but friendly nonetheless. He was dressed in old clothes and looked very out of place. The servant introduced him to Liu Bei as Chan Tong. Liu Bei welcomed him and pointed out an empty seat next to Xing Cai where he could sit and breakfast would soon be served to him.

It was like a mighty revelation. Xing Cai could date this mysterious man! It all seemed so obvious to Mei Li. He didn't look that much older than Xing Cai, maybe a year or two at most. Unfortunately Xing Cai appeared ever oblivious to this opportunity. She turned to him and started up a friendly conversation, and he smiled and talked back with her, but nothing went on between the two except small talk.

Li pointed out this opportunity to Jiang Wei, who replied by saying, "She might still be getting over Guan Ping, Li."

"But it's been three years." Said Mei Li. "Surely she can't still be grieving about it."

"Some people take a long time to heal. Especially if the person who died was very close to them and if the news was sudden and unexpected, just as it was in Xing Cai and Guan Ping's case."

"But I told Xing Cai that Guan Ping would be dying at Fan Castle." Li said. "I went into her room and told her not two minutes before I went into my room and you told me that they had actually died."

"Li," Jiang Wei said. "Do you really think during those two minutes the information really sunk in all that well? You probably could have told her an hour before it happened and her reaction would have been the same."

Mei Li remembered how she felt when she heard that Guan Ping and Guan Yu had died. Though she knew it was going to happen and she thought she had prepared herself, it was harder for her than she imagined. And Xing Cai didn't really prepare herself at all. But still, three years? Li just didn't say anything more about it to Jiang Wei. Sometimes he was too understanding for his own good. But this was good that she found a fault in him, right? It meant that she knew him very well and she could accept him for his flaws. Of course that was a good thing. There was no way she'd ever stop loving Jiang Wei anytime soon, and she especially wouldn't stop liking him over such a silly, trivial thing.

Not too much later, Chan Tong left the table with a servant so he could be shown where his room was. Xing Cai left the table for reasons unknown to Mei Li, and her and Jiang Wei decided to go to the library and talk with Zhuge Liang about the wedding. After all, the subject was still fresh in their minds and they needed somebody to discuss it with.

The two walked to the library together and sure enough found Zhuge Liang and his wife Yue Ying sitting together, simply reading and enjoying each other's company. They were two of the people that had left breakfast early despite the exciting subject that had been circulating around the table in the form of conversation. Jiang Wei and Mei Li took the seats that were facing them, so they formed a type of circle, and started talking.

"I am so happy, Prime Minister." Mei Li started. "This is the first exciting thing that has happened to us for a long time. How long do you think it will take Sun Shang Xiang to get here? How old is she? Is she very nice?"

"I have never met her myself." Zhuge Liang answered. "But her father informed me that she is well-trained in the art of war and even fights in battles herself sometimes. That gives me the idea that she's very rambunctious."

"And you're having her married to Liu Bei?" Li said. "He doesn't seem like the rambunctious type."

"It is a smart move politically." Zhuge Liang answered. "And I'm sure it would cheer Liu Bei up after the loss of three great generals, one being his sworn brother." He was referring to the death of Guan Yu and Guan Ping, as well as Pang Tong, who all died three years ago, not long after Mei Li arrived to live with these people.

Mei Li felt a pang of depression and guilt. It had taken her a while to get over the general's losses, maybe even more so because she knew they were going to happen. Li knew that Zhuge Liang wasn't blaming her, but she thought it was a little rude of him to bring up the subject, knowing that it was a very tender one for her.

"I see that bothers you, Mei Li. We can stop talking about it if you wish. But I was simply wondering if you've had any other dreams lately regarding the future."

"No, Prime Minister, I haven't." she responded. "I haven't had a dream for a very long time. Do you think the curse has finally lifted?"

"I don't, Mei Li. And I don't think it's a curse, either." Zhuge Liang replied. "I think that either nothing of importance has been going on lately and that's why you haven't had any dreams, or you have had some dreams but just forgot about them when you woke up."

"Hm," Mei Li said, not sure of what else to say. Jiang Wei looked at her curiously. She had an odd expression on her face that was hard for him to interpret. He wondered what she was thinking at the moment. He knew of her gift, the prophecy she had been given. It never bothered him before; it was what made her special. But it also made her confused and susceptible to guilt; well, he decided he would be there for her before he even started liking her. That's why he volunteered to go talk to Li after she had locked herself up in her room for two days; because he knew the fragile state she was in and wanted to help. It was only after she ran away that he realized how much he really did like her…

He snapped himself back to reality as he realized the conversation was still going on. Zhuge Liang caught his eye and gave him a funny look. Jiang Wei realized that the strategist must have caught him daydreaming. It seemed that Zhuge Liang knew everything. He held the gaze, and watched as Zhuge Liang switched his eye contact from looking at him to glancing at Mei Li, and then back again. He had to do it a few more times before Jiang Wei got the point. He looked away and nervously scratched his head.

_Okay I get it_, Prime Minister. He thought as he looked anywhere but at Zhuge Liang._ Just give me some time_.

**---------------------------**

**As you probably figured out, it was Sun Quan that gave SSX, not her dad, but like I said it needs to be that way for the story. Hope you liked it, ciao! **


	3. At the Peach Garden

**Hello everyone! I'd just like to say thanks for all the reviews, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Yep, that's about it. **

Chapter Two: At the Peach Garden

Time seemed to fly by as preparations were made for Sun Shang Xiang's arrival. Not one person was left behind in helping out; everybody was asked, young or old, to assist in some manner or another. And many of them were ready and willing to lend a hand, as everyone was equally excited about Liu Bei's marriage as he was. The peach garden, where Liu Bei had sworn an oath with two close friends, was made even more beautiful than it once had been, as hard as that was to believe. The branches were pruned, the falling leaves picked up off the ground, and the soil made rich and fertile. Nothing was left unattended to.

One week passed as everything was made perfect for Sun Shang Xiang's arrival. Mei Li actually found it hard to believe that the place would be kept that way for another week, as Sun Shang Xiang was to arrive in about that time. The young girl wondered what this woman would be like. Zhuge Liang had described her as 'rambunctious'. But how old was she? Was she a caring person? Would she make a good wife? Would she live here with them after the marriage took place, or would she have to go back with her father in Wu? So many questions, not nearly enough answers, Mei Li concluded with a sigh.

"What's the matter?" Jiang Wei asked as he approached her from behind. Li turned around to find herself face to face with him. He must have heard her sigh.

"Oh, nothing," she said.

"You just like to sigh for no reason?" he couldn't help but smile, and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do." she responded, turning around with a military-like movement of her heels, her hands gently clasping each other behind her back. She started sauntering over toward the peach garden, walking through the rows of trees and stopping only to smell the sweet fragrances. Jiang Wei followed her like a puppy to his master.

"No really, what's wrong?" he repeated.

She didn't turn to look at him, but instead cocked her head, wondering how to put it into words. "I guess you could say I'm kind of nervous about Sun Shang Xiang coming." She paused, processing the words she had just spoken. "Well I'm not really nervous. Anxious, I guess. Maybe … I don't know." She turned around to look at him; maybe doing this would help her pick the right words. "It's just this is the most exciting thing that's happened to us in a long time. I guess part of me wants it to happen, and another part of me just wants things to stay the way they are now. What if she completely throws our lives into chaos?"

Jiang Wei laughed at her last comment.

"Okay so maybe that was exaggerating." Mei Li said, turning back around to continue her trek through the peach garden. "I guess what I meant to say was, what if her arrival changes everything? I know lord Liu Bei won't be the same. And Zhuge Liang probably won't be either, and if he changes then you know Yue Ying will, too … what if her arrival just throws everybody off track?" She paused. "Do you get what I'm saying?"

"No, I don't," Jiang Wei said, walking up to stand next to her. "And that's saying something, because I'm supposed to be apprenticed to the greatest mind in all of China."

"Then maybe you're the one that's slipping, not Zhuge Liang," Mei Li teased.

"You want to know what I think?" Jiang Wei said after a second of silence.

"What?" Mei Li said, not taking her eyes off the trees in the peach garden.

"I think you're overanalyzing the situation. Sun Shang Xiang is going to come no matter how much you do or don't think about it."

"Oh believe me, I know that." Mei Li said, turning away back toward the direction they came from. She seemed a little bit more down that she had been a couple seconds ago. "I know all about having no power over what's going to happen."

Jiang Wei's spirits dropped as he realized what he'd just said. "No, Li," he turned around to follow her. "I didn't mean it like that."

"I know," Li answered. "I'm not mad at you. After all, it must be pretty hard in itself to have a girlfriend who's psychic."

"It doesn't matter if you're psychic or not," he responded. "The only time I'd want you to change is if that's what _you_ wanted." He waited for Li to say something else but she didn't. "_Is _that what you want?" he asked, only half believing it. The both of them were silent for a minute. "But it's what makes you special." he said.

"Well yeah," she responded. "But being special isn't all it's cracked up to be. Besides a lot of the time those dreams are frightening. Especially if they're about death like they usually are."

"You haven't had one for a long time, though," he said, trying to encourage her.

"But when they're not frightening, they ruin things," Mei Li continued, as if she didn't hear what Jiang Wei said. "Like the time you guys had planned out that surprise birthday party for me. And then I dreamt about it the night before."

Much to Mei Li's surprise, Jiang Wei started laughing. "Are you kidding?" he said when he finally calmed down. "That was hysterical! You jumped out and said surprise just as the rest of us did … that made it a whole lot more interesting than if we were to see the shocked look on your face."

Mei Li couldn't help but smile. "Yeah I guess it was pretty funny," she admitted. "And that time the tables were turned; I got to see the shocked look on all of _your _faces!" She laughed as she remembered how surprised everyone had looked. Of course they shouldn't have been shocked at all. They were trying to throw a surprise birthday party for a _psychic_, after all. What did they expect? She almost wanted to roll her eyes at the irony of it all.

"Hey, Li," Jiang Wei said, suddenly changing the mood. "Let's go sit down in the peach garden and watch the clouds go by."

She smiled softly. "Okay," Her hand automatically reached out for his and their fingers intertwined. The two walked as deep into the peach garden as they could get. Li listened to the sound of their footsteps treading lightly on the soil beneath them. Her steps were lighter and quicker than Jiang Wei's, but she had to walk that way to keep up with his long, confident strides. It was strange the way she noticed insignificant details like that about another person. She had gotten so used to listening to people walk down the halls at night that she could identify who it was and get it right almost every time just by paying attention to their footsteps; how far apart they were, how heavily they hit the ground, and how fast they were moving.

When they moved so far into the garden that it was nearly impossible to hear the hustle and bustle of everyone else preparing for Sun Shang Xiang's arrival, the two sat down beneath a sturdy peach tree and glanced up at the sky. There wasn't much to see because the branches of the trees were in the way, but they sat and enjoyed each other's company nonetheless. Mei Li was lost in her own thoughts when she felt Jiang Wei turn to look at her. She turned to look back at him just as he spoke.

"I love you," he said.

She thought it was strange that he was confessing his love for her here and now, especially because they had told each other that before. Either way she leaned in and received his kiss. Though he had started out slow, Li was surprised when he deepened it; this was Jiang Wei, after all. He was normally a take-it-slow kind of guy, right? She felt her heart start to race and her face start to blush as he pulled her closer and she brought her hand up to his face.

He pulled away for just a second, his lips still inches from hers, her eyes still closed, waiting for him to bridge the gap again. But what he said next she was not expecting.

"Mei Li," She opened her eyes to look at him. "Will you marry me?"

She could have sworn her heart stopped beating, or she stopped breathing, or maybe both. Perhaps even time itself stopped. But for what seemed like the longest time, all she could do was stare back at him, her mouth not moving, seemingly unable to speak.

"Say something, Li," he finally whispered. "You're scaring me."

She suddenly found herself breathing and realized that yes, she did have a voice. And there was only one thing she wanted to say.

"Yes," she said. "Yes! I'll marry you!" She hugged him hard and he warmly embraced her back. He started laughing and said, "You didn't have a dream about that, did you?"

"No," she said, laughing as well. "No I definitely did not see that coming," her eyes were starting to water up and she wasn't sure why she felt like crying at the moment.

"Good," he said. "Because I was already nervous enough and it would have made it worse if you already knew what I was going to say!"

"Why be so nervous if you knew I'd say yes?"

"Hey, you try asking someone you love more than life if they'll marry you!" he said, defending himself, though he couldn't help but smile. "It's not easy."

"We have to tell everyone," she said, still hugging him. "We have to let them know the good news."

"I think Zhuge Liang already suspected something," Jiang Wei admitted. "There's no keeping secrets from him."

"He'll be happy just the same," Mei Li said, standing up and pulling Jiang Wei up with her. The two started walking back to let everyone know of their engagement. "This is a lot of excitement for one week." Li said. "Two marriages announced within seven days of each other! Xing Cai will die of delight."

Jiang Wei laughed as the two started on their way back to the building so they could tell people of their engagement. The couple was happily walking along and just barely out of the peach garden when Xing Cai came running to meet them.

"Hey guys, guess what? Sun Shang Xiang is coming in one week! I'm so excited!" she then proceeded to do a little happy dance around the orchard.

"I know, Xing Cai!" Mei Li said, laughing. "But guess what else?"

"What else?" Xing Cai said, stopping her dance to look at Mei Li.

"I'm engaged!" she said, barely able to contain her excitement. Xing Cai looked at her at first with a confused face, then a shocked one, then a happy-beyond-reason one. "No way! No way!" She squealed. "You and Jiang Wei are getting married?"

"Yes, yes!" she said. Jiang Wei felt awkward watching these two girls squeal like preteens, so he walked away to let the Prime Minister know he had finally asked Mei Li to marry him, and she had said yes. He turned back one last time to see his fiancée and Xing Cai hugging each other and excitedly talking. He couldn't help but smile.

He found Zhuge Liang in the library, as usual, and walked over to where he sat. Jiang Wei took the liberty of sitting next to him without even saying hello, and Zhuge Liang looked up from his book.

"Hello, Jiang Wei."

"So, Prime Minister," Jiang Wei said, not even bothering to give Zhuge Liang a greeting of some sort. "I'm engaged."

Zhuge Liang smiled and looked back down at his book. He was happy for the two, but especially glad that Mei Li finally found someone to give her a loving family after what her past had been like. However, as smart as Zhuge Liang was, neither he nor Jiang Wei knew that there was someone hiding behind the nearest bookshelf in the shadows, listening to every word they said … waiting.


	4. Dreamer

**Here it is, finally! The third chapter of "Ticket to Hell." I'm so sorry that it took me a long time to update (and the chapter is only 2000 words and some) but I hope you'll read it anyway and like it a lot! Hopefully the future updates won't have such large gaps in between. Hm, well, I can't think of anything else to say and I'm sure you're anxious to read the story, so go ahead! **

Chapter Three: Dreamer

"_Don't do it! It's a trap!" Mei Li called out to a man riding furiously into battle on a horse. He didn't seem to hear her as he rode closer and closer … then out of nowhere, a volley of arrows fleeted by, one just narrowly missing Mei Li. She closed her eyes and dared not look, yet somehow she knew the man was lying on the ground, dead. _

Li's eyes shot open only to see darkness. Not daring to move, her eyes shifted across the room, observing the various pieces of furniture she owned and the two doors; the one that lead to the hallway and the one that lead to her closet. After waiting for what seemed like forever, she relaxed her muscles and pushed the covers down from right up against her chin. A breath that she didn't even know she was holding in escaped her lips. Gathering up her courage, the frightened girl sat up in her bed, continuing to keep a lookout just in case something in her room dared to move. Nothing happened.

A cool breeze came into her room through her slightly open window, rustling the leaves of the trees outside and giving life to the seemingly unmoving earth.

_Another dream_… the young girl thought to herself. And just the other day she was telling Zhuge Liang how she thought they had finally stopped. Apparently this wasn't going to go away any time soon. _I wonder who's going to die this time…_ was the last thought on the girl's mind before she slipped back into a comfortable position on her bed and fell back asleep.

----------------------------------------------------

She awoke the next morning to the chirping of the birds and the voices of the laborers working in the fields nearby. The dream she had last night passed through her memory, but was immediately dismissed when she realized what today finally was. Today was the day that Lord Liu Bei's bride was coming; Lady Sun Shang Xiang. And even better -- she was engaged. She was _engaged_. Getting married; going to have a family! No matter how you defined it, it all boiled down to one thing: she'd be spending the rest of her life with Jiang Wei. She was going to have a wedding, complete with flowers and pretty dresses, people crying and the party! She couldn't wait. They hadn't set a date yet, as they had to get through other things first, but that didn't mean that waking up in the morning had to be a normal thing, no, every time she woke up she felt butterflies and only wished some of her loved ones were still alive to see this all happening.

Some people like her aunt and uncle, Zhang He, Pang Tong, Guan Ping and Guan Yu … she wished all of them could be there. Her aunt was still alive, yes, but lived very far away. They had sent a messenger to her in order to inform her of her niece's engagement, but Li was doubtful he'd even reached her house yet. And everybody else, well, they were all passed away. But she knew they'd be watching in spirit. For a second Li wondered who she'd be marrying right now if Guan Ping was still alive -- him or Jiang Wei? But she immediately shook the option out of her head. No, she loved Jiang Wei. And Xing Cai probably would have ended up marrying him, after all. She needed to get such foolish thoughts out of her mind.

Despite being excited about Sun Shang Xiang coming and the fact that she was engaged (though she'd been so for about a week now), it was still hard to climb out of her comfortable bed and place her feet on the chilly, hard stone floors. But she did so anyway and got dressed, not forgetting to wash her face and brush her hair. She noticed she would be walking to breakfast alone that day, as Jiang Wei was not outside waiting for her and Xing Cai was still fast asleep, or so Li presumed.

She was about to start taking the first few steps down the hallway to slowly make her way towards the dining hall, but Mei Li couldn't help but pause and listen intently. Were those voices coming from one of the rooms? Curiosity got the best of her, and she walked over to the room on the other side of Xing Cai's, and gently pressed her ear against the door. Though she couldn't make out what they were saying, the voices obviously belonged to two men talking in very hushed voices. Li held her breath and pressed against the door even harder, thinking that maybe if she did so, the voices would become clearer and she could hear them. This didn't work. Her thoughts raced a mile a minute, and she desperately racked her brain to remember whose room it was that was on the other side of Xing Cai's.

She didn't have time to figure this out, because a few seconds later, she heard a window open and close. Footsteps started making their way toward the door, ready to open it. Li immediately started running down the hallway as fast as she could go without making too much noise. She rounded the corner of the hallway just in time; the door opened slowly and deliberately. Her back pressed up against the wall, Li waited for the person to start making their way to the dining hall as well, but instead they start briskly walking in the opposite direction, closing the door behind them.

Mei Li wanted to start breathing heavily to catch her breath, but at the same time she didn't want to make too much noise. Hoping that whoever it was wouldn't turn around at that moment, she peeked around the corner, wanting to catch a glimpse, but nobody was there.

Li crumpled up her face in confusion, and was half-tempted to go and follow the person to see who it was and where they were going, but at that moment, Jiang Wei came walking from the direction of the dining hall.

"Li!" he said when he saw her hunched over as if she was hiding from someone, peering around the corner of the hallway. Though he was curious as to what she was doing, he didn't bother asking. "Why are you late? Breakfast started ten minutes ago."

Mei Li turned around to face her betrothed, brushing her hair behind her ear in the process. "I didn't realize I was late." she said, her mind still focusing on the mysterious behaviors of the person she had been eavesdropping on.

"Well it doesn't matter," Jiang Wei muttered half to himself, obviously deep in thought. "Just get in there; Sun Shang Xiang is here."

Li's eyes widened and all thoughts of what happened not two minutes ago left her mind. "She's here? I thought she wasn't supposed to get here until - "

"She's a little early." Jiang Wei interrupted. "Liu Bei and the others are entertaining her in the dining hall while eating breakfast. Zhuge Liang asked me to go and get the others who still weren't awake." He gently pushed her toward the dining hall. "So, if you wouldn't mind … " he trailed off and started walking down the hall with the same briskness as the strange person who had just disappeared. Li squinted her eyes in suspicion, but immediately dismissed the thought, finding it physically impossible. Besides, Sun Shang Xiang was in the dining hall, she was _here _at _Shu_ and Mei Li had to go and greet her like any good hostess would do.

She opened the double doors and found Liu Bei seated next to his fiancée, and just about everybody else talking to her. Li observed the young woman sitting there, looking just the tiniest bit flustered at all these people talking to her. She had short cropped auburn-brown hair and very pretty eyes. At the same time, though, Li sensed a rebellious streak in her, and knew she would fit right in.

As Mei Li turned to shut the doors behind her, everybody turned to look, wanting to see where the source of the noise came from. Since everybody had stopped talking, Zhuge Liang took advantage of the moment.

"Sun Shang Xiang," he said, and the woman looked at him. "This is Mei Li, my apprentice's fiancée." Zhuge Liang motioned toward the young psychic who had just entered the room, and Li took this as the opportunity to bow politely and smile.

"Nice to meet you, Lady Sun Shang Xiang."

Liu Bei's wife-to-be smiled back and bowed her head slightly, though she was still sitting down. "I'm honored."

Looking at the young Sun girl, Mei Li felt a strange sensation of déjà vu. She took the empty seat next to Zhuge Liang, though she assumed Jiang Wei had been sitting there, she just decided he'd have to find a new seat, and she leaned toward the Prime Minister.

"Zhuge Liang," she said, and he didn't turn to look, though she knew he was listening. "I had … another dream last night." The words she said almost felt painful as they came out of her mouth.

"Interesting," he said, though he kept his head turned the other way, pretending as though he wasn't having this conversation with Mei Li. "Did it have anything to do with Lady Sun Shang Xiang, by any chance?"

"I don't know," Mei Li whispered back. "Well, no, not about _her_." Li said, changing her answer. "It was about a man. But when I saw her for the first time this morning, I saw something in her … something that reminded me of the dream."

"Hm," Zhuge Liang said, thinking. "About how old was this man?"

Li stared at Zhuge Liang, though he did not see her doing it, wondering why he asked such a strange question. "I don't know!" she said in loud whisper. "How am I supposed to tell you that?"

"Mei Li," Liu Bei said at that moment. "I don't know what you're talking about with Zhuge Liang, but it is very rude to be whispering to other people while we have a guest." Liu Bei shot her a look. Mei Li cringed; she was never that close too Liu Bei and had to admit she didn't talk to him much, however she couldn't help but feel his impression of her was not very positive.

"Forgive her, Lord Liu Bei." Zhuge Liang said. "She was merely informing me of some important matters that occurred last night."

Li sighed and internally rolled her eyes, knowing that questions would ensue from Liu Bei. And then Sun Shang Xiang would find out about her freakish ability to tell the future.

"Well, if you are really that involved in her personal life, Zhuge Liang, I suppose it's not my place to -"

Mei Li blushed scarlet. Embarrassed and angered at Lord Liu Bei, she shut herself off from the rest of the world and ignored what he was saying. What was up with him, anyway? Usually he so respected Zhuge Liang, since he was Liu Bei's strategist. Luckily for her Mei Li tuned back into the real world just in time to hear Zhuge Liang stand up for her.

"Lord Liu Bei, she was informing me of a _dream_ she had."

"Ah," Liu Bei said. Sun Shang Xiang looked first at Zhuge Liang, expecting him to reply. When he didn't say anything, she turned in confusion to look at Liu Bei and then Mei Li.

"Dream?" she asked, obviously wondering why something as simple as a dream was so important, and why the three had stopped talking about it, as if they had some special secret.

"I suppose she should know about it, Mei Li, if she is going to be living here and a part of us." Zhuge Liang said. Though he was talking to Li, he spoke loud enough for everyone present to hear. Of course all the members of Shu already knew what Zhuge Liang was hinting at, though Sun Shang Xiang was left in the dark.

"Know what?" she said, starting to look like the secret was something that might bring harm to her.

"If you don't mind, Zhuge Liang, I would like to tell her myself." Mei Li volunteered. She felt this was her secret, and her duty and right to tell those that needed to know. She didn't need Zhuge Liang to act as her father anymore.

"Lady Sun Shang Xiang…" Mei Li started. "The reason my dreams are so important is because they are prophetic. They tell the future … I'm psychic."

Li saw Sun Shang Xiang's eyes widen and her mouth drop open. _Here it comes_. Mei Li thought, _she's going to freak out and avoid me from now on because she thinks I'm strange_. Mei Li knew that she could anticipate an exaggerated reaction of some sort from this rambunctious young lady, but what Sun Shang Xiang said was the last thing she expected to hear.

"Really?" Shang Xiang answered. Then, a bit more quietly, she added, "Me too."


End file.
